


Kitten

by TaeLuvKook



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band)
Genre: And Many Other Pet Names, Cute, Established Relationship, Fluff, Hug the Both of Them, Just lots of fluff, Like He's So Cute, Lin Yanjun is Whipped, Love, M/M, Mafia Yanjun, One Shot, Pet Names, Sugar Baby Zhangjing, Sugar Daddy Yanjun, Though Just Slightly, We All Need More Zhangjun, Whipped Lin Yanjun, Yanjun Calls Zhangjing Kitten, You Zhangjing is Adorable, Zhangjing Calls Yanjun Daddy, Zhangjun, marfia au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 16:59:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19113940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TaeLuvKook/pseuds/TaeLuvKook
Summary: Yanjun comes home from work to see his kitten fast asleep on the couch and his hearts melts a little more for the bunny-teethed cutie.





	Kitten

The door slams shut as Yanjun exits the car, running his fingers through his terribly ruffled hair. He sighs as he tries to forget about the events that happened today, having to deal with betrayal and dead bodies. Instead, focusing on a certain brunette that was patiently waiting for him to come home.

Yanjun pushes the door to Zhangjing and his shared mansion, that's what Zhangjing likes to call it anyways, though Yanjun would preferably call it an  _apartment._ He was not prepared, though, for the sight in front of him. Yanjun's heart melts as another soft snore escapes the small figure on the couch.

Zhangjing was wearing a black oversized hoodie ( _Yanjun's)_ , a matching black-laced stocking and hugging the bunny stuffed toy Yanjun bought for him a few months back. Yanjun couldn't help but let a coo escape his throat. He walks up to the couch and brushes Zhangjing's hair softly off his eyes.

Zhangjing whined slightly as he shifted into a more comfortable position. That earned a light chuckle from the man behind him. Yanjun circles an arm securely around Zhangjing's waist and another behind his knees before easily lifting Zhangjing up.

Zhangjing woke up from his nap and blinked innocently at the chest he was facing before he smelled the familiar scent. A smile broke from his face as he purred, "Daddy, you're home." Yanjun smiles, his dimples making an appearance, which seemed to be an easy task now, with the man in his arms. "Hey, precious, did you sleep well?" 

Zhangjing hummed before nuzzling further into Yanjun's chest. Yanjun could only chuckle as he carries his kitten up the stairs and into their shared bedroom. "Daddy, don't wanna sleep," Zhangjing mumbles, a pout forming on his lips.

Yanjun leans down to kiss the pout away, "Why not, Kitten?" Zhangjing was silent for a few moment as a blush began to crept up his face, "Wanna spend time with Daddy, don't wanna waste it on sleeping." Yanjun coos again before settling Zhangjing comfortably on his lap. "What does my precious Kitten wanna do then, hm?" 

Zhangjing ponders for a moment before his eyes glint. "Daddy, wanna put on a collar," Zhangjing purrs, nuzzling into Yanjun's neck. Yanjun growls."Which one, precious?" Zhangjing licks Yanjun's earlobe teasingly before whispering, "The one with your initials, Daddy."

Yanjun's eyes turned a shade darker at that before smirking, "Can my baby take it here for Daddy so Daddy can put it on you?" Zhangjing nods enthusiastically before jumping off Yanjun's lap and into the room located beside their bedroom. He comes out some time later, a collar in his hand, and something unknown in the other.

"Kitten, what's that in your other hand?" Yanjun asks, slightly breathless as he properly takes in Zhangjing. " _Gosh, his thighs,_ " Yanjun thought. Zhangjing grins mischievously, "I made a gift for Daddy while Daddy was at work today."

Yanjun raises an eyebrow then, "Oh? And what might that be?" He reaches forward and tug on Zhangjing's wrist and Zhangjing was once again back on his lap. Zhangjing giggles and winks, "Collar first, hm?"  Yanjun groans and takes the collar from Zhangjing's hands.

Zhangjing looks at him in anticipation, another purr threatening to spill from his throat. Yanjun licked his lips as he securely places the collar snugly around Zhangjing's neck. Zhangjing smiles, "Daddy, hand." Yanjun complies, giving Zhangjing his hand.

Zhangjing then drops something small on his hand, the mischievous glint never leaving his eyes. Yanjun looks down and his eyebrow raises again, "A lipstick, baby?" Zhangjing hummed, "Open it."

Yanjun pops open the cap and twists it. Instead of a red lipstick tip greeting him, the smell of chocolate filled his nostril as a chocolate lipstick made it's way up. Yanjun lets out a breathe he didn't know he was holding, eyes wide in surprise. "Daddy, apply it on me?" Zhangjing smiles, head tilting to the side.

Yanjun groans and once again, complies. He softly grabs ahold of Zhangjing's chin and slowly smooth the tip of the lipstick on Zhangjing's red plump lips, turning it into a soft brown colour. Zhangjing grins again, "Daddy, why don't you give a taste test?"

Yanjun growls and does not hesitate to attach his lips onto Zhangjing's. Zhangjing moans as Yanjun licks his lips, savoring the sweet taste. Taking this to his advantage, Yanjun slips his tongue into Zhangjing's mouth as Zhangjing moaned softly once again.

They parted after a few moments, their saliva still connecting their lips. "Do you like your gift, Daddy?" Zhangjing asks. Yanjun did not respond but instead, apply another cost of chocolate on Zhangjing's lips before attaching them to his own.

Zhangjing moans as Yanjun slowly pushes him down to the bed, the kiss getting more intense with each passing second. They parted when they were both breathless. Yanjun took in the sight in front of him, Zhangjing's eyes were unfocused, hair disheveled, lips parted and a tent appearing at his lower body.

"Daddy," Zhangjing whined, "More, please?" Yanjun growled, "Kitten, is it okay if the lipstick was applied somewhere else? There's another part of you that I would love to devour." Zhangjun whimpers when Yanjun squeezes his ass, "Yes, please, Daddy."

Yanjun then proceeded to devour his kitten up for the rest of the night. Let's just say chocolate might be his new favorite flavour.

**Author's Note:**

> First work on AO3, hope you enjoyed :))


End file.
